Friend of the shadows:Chapter 1, Wheretheheckistan
by candelight
Summary: First FOP fic ever!The "darkness" in Wishology transforms into a lonely girl, whose essence is dark itself. Filled wth hopeless longing for the one boy who ever made her smile, she wants Timmy...BAD.And she will stop at nothing to keep him in posession.


First FOP fic ever! Whoo-hoo! The "darkness" in Wishology transforms into a lonely young girl named Violet, whose essence is darkness itself. Filled wth desperate longing for the one boy who ever made her smile, she's tracking down Timmy...at any cost to his family and friends.

Chapter one: Timmy ends up in Wheretheheckistan

I couldn't keep him forever.

But I tried, reader, I tried.

My own dark chasms felt oddly modified as I held the 10 year old to my heart. Unfortunately, after the boy's sacrifice to me, his meddling friends and family felt the need to pull him back out. Therefore, I sent my warriors to bring him safely back to me, where I could safely seal him inside me forever and he never need know sadness or pain ever again. I mean-his godparents would leave him eventually-I, however would not.

However, now as I can take human form for a limited amount of time, I'll bring him back with me.

Forever.

_Ever, ever, ever...._

Wow, there's quite an echo in here.

It was the dead of night when I came. Perfect for me. His idiot parents who should hardly BE parents for crying out loud were home, but they were busily dreaming about gardens and.....eggnog.

Oh....yes...the eggnog.

I remember looking into his window, where the young boy was dozing in a plain blue bedroom. Three goldfish were sleeping in the-well, goldfish bowl, duh-and I waved my hand with an impatient flicker.

Three earmuffs appeared in front of their-hey, do goldfish HAVE ears?

Ah, well. Instead of looking into physical improbities, I silently phased through the wall.

The fish with green eyes was muttering something about beans and churros. I hesitantly moved forwards.

I could take care of him. I wouldn't call him a beaver wonder. With me, he wouldn't age.

All I ever wanted was a friend.

I paused, wondering if I should wake him. He was quietly snoring a bit, murmuring about a scarlet chin for some reason.

I smiled-for some reason I could around the child-and snatched him up in a split second, dropping a note as the two of us melted into the floor.

Wanda yawned. She had a weird dream about Vandissimo being chased by a giant Can of Hair Gel, screaming, "NO! I am too hot too eat!"

Then, for some reason, he burst into flames.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I MEAN THAT LITERALLY!!"

The sun was not yet streaming into the room. Wanda lazily glanced over at Timmy's bed before she would doze off again...

Wait....

Where WAS Timmy?

Probably in the little boy's or fairy's room....but what was that on the floor?

With a sigh, Wanda poofed out, and picked up the piece of darkness.

"Oh....Timmy's been kidnapped by the Darkness..."

She turned to go back to bed before her eyes widened.

"TIMMY'S BEEN CAPTURED BY THE DARKNESS??! COSMO, POOF-WAKE UP!"

"TIMMY'S GONE!"

_I have Timmy Turner. He is safe, and will continue to be so in my care._

_Do not come after him. The consequences could be....deadly._

_-Darkness_

_P.S: Your toilet's plogged up again_

"Oh, NO!" exclaimed Cosmo in despair. "Timmy's been captured by Invader Zim!"

"Not ZIM, you idiot-the darkness took Timmy away!"

"Timm...My?"

Wanda turned with a tired look in her eyes.

"Yes, sweetie...Timmy's gone."

"Timmy.....Tim-my bye bye?"

Poof's eyes flooded with tears.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"

And two fairies began sobbing.

"SHH! Calm DOWN, you two! Do you want to wake Timmy's parents?"

"Wake THEM? Trying to wake them up is like telling Vicky to be NICE."

"Listen-we need help! I'll go to fairy world- round up whoever or whatever I can!"

"You got it! And I will stay here and watch this ant march across the floor!"

Wanda sighed in exasperation, seized Cosmo's ear, and poofed out.

Timmy was still peacefully sleeping in the dark inferno. Hopefully, when his dream/mirage activated, it wouldn't arouse his suspicion.

The darkness let out a content sigh.

"I'm NEVER letting you go again, chosen one..."

Whew! I hope you like-tell me if I should write more!


End file.
